Life as Bella Swan
by XxGossipGirlxX
Summary: AU-How will Bella Swan deal when her twin sister Rosalie Swan has cancer? Who will she look to for help? Will it be her tutor Edward Cullen? READ TO FIND OUT... ... I PROMISE TO COMPLETE THIS STORY.
1. For Her

**_-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style._**

 ** _And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-_**

 ** _My first story. Please don't hate, show some love, leave a review or a like or whatever. hope you enjoy!..._**

 ** _All characters, places and personalities belong to Stephanie Meyer...Ha..I wish I were that cool..._**

 _BPOV_

RING...RING...RING.

The bell rang, warning me to get to class. I don't care. Honestly school is pointless. Anybody who disagrees is stupid. My life is stupid.

I made my way to the janitor's closet and found Jessica already there. Sure she wasn't the nicest person in school but I wasn't either, so we were a perfect duo.

"Sup dawg!" Jessica hollered. I just nodded in her direction and sat down on the bench.

"What no comebacks?"

"Jess not now." I replied. I am so no in the mood to talk right now.

"What are you skipping?"

I sighed. I really can't avoid talking to Jess. And anyways I need a dose of humanity so for the sake of staying sane I attempted to talk and not think about..no. I will not think about that.

"English and probably Bio...and Gym."

"That's my girl!"

Jess was my partner in crime. She would always support me in doing wrong, that is the reason why I allowed her into my life.

"Do u have a cigarette?" I ask

"Where the hell is yours?" Jessica questioned.

"Charlie was too close to my supply closet. Now are you giving me one or not?"

"Why so pissed?"

I just roll my eyes and hold out my hand.

"Ugh fine! But you owe me one." Jessica said as she unwillingly handed me her second to last cigarette.

"Yeah yeah whatever.." I say as I light the cigarette and plug in my earphones for 45 mins of NETFLIX.

...

"BELLA! BELLA!" Jessica is shaking me now and is really getting on my last nerve! What is her problem?

"WHAT?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last 3 mins you deaf head! They just called your name over the speaker, you need to go to the office. And don't ask me why, they didn't say." Jessica huffed.

"UGH!"

I walk out of the jainitor's closet and make my way to the office.

I guess Hannah baker will have to wait.

...

"No."

"Bella if you just listen-"

"No."

"You are acting like a child! And you need this just as much as he does!"

"NO!"

"If you don't pass English you can't graduate."

I scoff pretending I don't care. But I do. _She_ wants me to graduate. So for _her_ I agree.

"Fine. Who am I tutoring anyways?"

"You will be tutoring Edward Cullen in Maths and he will be tutoring you in English."

Nooooo. Not him. Not the most popular guy in school! The last thing I want is to talk to some self absorbed guy!

But I have to. _For her._

 _EPOV_

I sit in my room and wait. And wait. And wait. Where the hell is she? Just as I'm about to call her, the door bell rings.

I can't say I'm happy about getting tutored by Bella Swan but apparently she aces in maths so I had to accept the offer.

Hmm..now that I think about it I barely remember what she looks like since our only classes together are Maths and English. I skip math and she skips English so I don't see her around much.

Just then she walks in my room. Ugh great! Just great! This is gonna be the longest 2 hours in my life.

She seems to be studying my room. Esme had one wall painted a navy blue and had a floor to ceiling shelf put in. Unlike most people I use the shelf for CD's. Hundreds of CD's. Bella seems to be staring at my extensive collection. Ugh. she's making this 2 hours go agonizingly long so I clear my throat. She looks at me with pure annoyance.

"So...shall we get started?"

"Yeah, whatever." She replies with a surly attitude.

I lead her to my desk and clear a heap of CD's off. One of them slips.

Bella reaches down to pick it up.

 _"Debussy?"_

"Um..yeah. I like the old classics."

"So do I" Bella says.

She seems hesitant to reveal any information about herself but I have to say I'm more than surprised. I thought Bella would like rock music. Huh. Who would've thought.

"What's your favourite?" I ask with curiousity.

 _"Claire de Lune"_

"Wait...you know _Claire de Lune_? That's quite an old song."

"Umm..yeah my mother used to play it around the house and..it just stuck."

Bella hands me the CD back and for a second when our fingers touch I feel an electric shock. Not the kind which hurts you anything just..I don't know how to explain it..

BPOV

We've been at it for an hour now, helping each other with our homework then suddenly my phone buzzes. A message from dad.

 ** _-Bells I know you're busy but Rose has went into coma. I thought you would want to know. Don't leave your tutoring. You can come afterwards.-_**

 _ **-1 MONTH AGO-**_

"NO. THIS IS NOT REAL!" I scream.

"Bella, it's alright. You can't change anything now. Jus have to accept it.."

I stare at my sister through watery eyes. My beautiful, kind sister.

"ROSE! YOU CANNOT BE DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER! THOSE DOCTORS MUST BE LYING! NO! NO..no.." I can't hold back my tears and lean on my sister for support. I can't come to terms with the fact that my little sister who is just 7 seconds younger than me, might leave me alone in this world. Mom's gone, R..rose is on her way and then it's just me and dad. I'll have no one to talk to, no one to fight with and no one to call my little sister..

I spent the summer days with Rosalie, going out to the mall, park and pretty much everywhere and anywhere she wanted to go in her life and I spent the nights crying into my pillow and wishing it was me and not my wonderful little sister who was under an unfortunate curse.

 ** _-Back to the present-_**

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" I scream as I pack my stuff in a rush. This cannot be happening!

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Bella is everything OK?"

I ignore Edward's questions and run out of the room with a simple "I have to go."

 ** _You know you love me..._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Gossip Girl_**


	2. The Monster Who Trampled The Flowers

_**-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style.**_

 _ **And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-**_

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND FOLLOWS! I did not expect this to turn out so well so thank you for all your love and support.**

 **Oh and plz keep in mind this is my first story and it's not Beta'd so there might me plenty of spelling mistakes. Sorry about that..**

 **Shout out to "** ** _samantha dalton_** **" for being the first to favourite this story! THX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Without further ado...let's get started!  
**

 _EPOV_

What the hell just happened? My brain is all muddled up. One second I was defining a word for her and the next she was out of the door with a hasty "I have to go". What is going on?

Okay. Deep breaths. Let's try and figure this out. So. She was half paying attention to me and then suddenly she got a text. Then she read the text and a second after she said:

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT"

And then she packed her stuff in a rush and ran out the door.

My only explanation is that it must have been something really bad or urgent if she had to go like that. And I am not saying that because she sweared. Bella Swan is known for being a rebel, skipping class and swearing. I am saying his because I have NEVER in my entire lifetime seen Bella Swan rush for anything. She always takes her time, doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants, and however she wants to do it.

My only thought now was to call my best friend Emmett. He was the only one I had told about getting tutored and tutoring Bella due to the fact that all my other friends would laugh and make fun of me. Don't get me wrong, Emmett laughed for a full 5 mins then made fun of me for the rest of the day but eventually he understood my situation and supported me. He knew how badly I wanted to go to an Ivy League Uni and assumed that was the reason I was _hanging_ with Bella Swan.

So I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

RING RING RING...

"Sorry I'm not available right now, just leave a message and I'll get back to you...or will I?..."

UGH. Stupid voicemail. I decided to leave him a message in hopes that he will get back to me fast.

"Dude I need you to answer the damn phone! It's important. Call me as soon as you hear this message."

Hmm..maybe that was a bit dramatic..Oh well.

I started doing my homework when I suddenly remembered something...I didn't go after her! Bella literally ran out of my house in a rush to get somewhere and I didn't go after her! If it was urgent, her stupid Chevy wouldn't be the fastest wheels to get her there! I should've offered her my car or better yet drove her myself! Ugh I'm such a jerk!

Wait...When did I care about Bella Swan? She had literally tormented me all of year 8 and 9!

I shuddered...those were bad times...

 _BPOV_

Tear were blocking my vision as I sped down the road toward the hospital. I was going well over the speed limit but I didn't care in the slightest. I changed from 4th gear to 5th and ran the red light. As I parked into the closest available spot in the hospital, realisation hit me. Rose was in coma...

No. Just no.

Rose cannot go into coma. What if...what if she doesn't wake up? What if I'm not there to say goodbye..what if she's gone?

No. I cannot accept it. My sister is a fighter. She will fight. And so will I...

Tear were blocking my vision as I ran into the hospital and to the stairs taking 3 steps at a time. I finally arrived at Rosalie's floor. Breathless I ran towards her hospital room and rushed in.

"ROSE!"

But before I could get to my sister's bed hands pushed me away and out the door. I screamed and cried in protest but that didn't work.

"Miss Swan, I need you to just wait outs-"

"NO! LET ME SEE HER!"

And then finally they had me out the door and seated in a chair outside. I couldn't believe Dad didn't care! I would've expected him to storm in there and hold his daughter's hand in her last few moments! But noooo, he just sat there lost in his thoughts with a sullen expression masking his face.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I asked.

"Bella baby calm down it's-" He replied with an ever calm voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THIS IS OKAY! MY SISTER IS IN THERE AND COULD BE HAVING HER LAST FEW SECONDS OF LIFE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S OKAY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" I said harshly.

"Bella-"

"NO! YOU-" He cut me off as I was about to continue my speech.

"Bella just listen. The doctors have confirmed she is alright for the time being and going into coma at this point of Cancer is normal, she'll be awake in a few days and you can talk to her then. But right now you need to stay put and wait until the doctors tell us anything. Got it?"

I give a slight nod. "Why can't I see her?" I ask.

"The doctors are doing a checkup of her mind and body to see if anything else happened. You can see her in a few hours but she won't be awake."

UGH! I need to see my sister right now! She needs me and I need her. I can't just sit and wait for her to wake up! I rest my face in my hands and let the tears roll. Dad is saying something but I don't care. Finally just when I'm about to fall asleep he nudges me.

"BELLA!"

"WHAT?" I scream in frustration.

"I said, call your tutor. That Cullen boy. Knowing you, I don't think you gave him an explanation as to why you suddenly left and my guess is that you just ran out." He said with a small smile.

I give a slight smile back and agree to call him.

"I'm going out to the gardens. Be back in a few." And with that I walked away and into the beautiful gardens. I found this place ironic, there are people dying inside and then you come out here and see all these living things, it makes me angry...

I walk over to the nearest flower bed and stomp down on it, then the next one and the next, until it looks like some monster destroyed a good portion of the garden. Satisfied with my self I sit down on a bench and take out my phone and a cigarette. I dial "The Cullen Boy's" number and as I wait for him to pick up I light up the cigarette and take a long drag. I was so not looking forward to this conversation...

"Hello?" Edward said. Ok is it weird that I think he sound kinda cute right now? Yep definitely weird. I shake out the thoughts from my head and answer back.

"Edward. It's me Bella..Umm..I just called to say-"

"Bella! Oh my god are you okay? I thought something happened when you ran out like that."

I don't know how to apologise! Bella Swan does not do apologies! UGH! I take another long drag of my cigarette for a boost of confidence.

"Umm..yeah I'm fine. So um..I wanted to apologise for running out earlier..."

"It's no biggie, we can add in another extra hour in tomorrow. So umm..see ya.."

"Yeah..bye..."

Ok that was definitely the most awkwardest phone call in history if I ever heard one. I'm so glad he didn't ask why I ran way. I wouldn't know what to say. Just imagine the conversation.

"Hey umm yeah Edward..I ran out of your house, half way through our tutoring session because my sister has Cancer and I can't bare to be away from her."

Yeah. That right there is Too Much Info for somebody like Edward Cullen.

 **Please leave a review and tell me how you like this story. I know Bella and Edward haven't made any progress yet but don't worry, it will happen I have it all planned out so worry not my friends! It shall happen!**

 **Anyways Please leave a review. and follow/favourite the story.**

 ** _-You know you love me..._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Gossip Girl-_**


	3. Slipped Up

**_-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style._**

 ** _And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-_**

 **Thanks for all the views and follows! Please also leave a review and let me know what you think of my little story.**

 **Be the first one to leave a review and get a shoutout in my next chapter.**

 **And now..let's get started...**

 **ALL CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER!...Ha...wish I were that cool...**

 _BPOV_

I sat waiting in the waiting room. The metal chairs here were so cold and all I had was a lavender plush blanket and a cardigan. The blanket was helpful in my night stays at the hospital. Occasionally the doctors would kick me out when I tried to sneak in the hospital room but since Rose wen into coma, I spent most of my nights here. School wasn't much of an issue since I really didn't care about it and I had Jessica covering for me, saying that I was sick at home. If only that were true and Rose wasn't the one in a hospital.

1 week ago the dumb doctors had said that Rose would be awake in a few days..1 WEEK AGO!

I couldn't wait for my little sis to wake up. I had a whole plan formed on what we would do once she finally did wake from her slumber. My genius plan included emotionally blackmailing the doctors into letting Rose have a day out. On our day out we would go shopping and then go to our meadow and have fun like old times. I hadn't been to the meadow ever since Rose got diagnosed and that was around 4 years ago..so when we were in grade 7. Ever since then my life changed for the worse. I started to skip class and not care about anyone or anything eventually I also started smoking and all that led up to who I am now.

...

I'm craving a drink. A nice, cold juice perhaps? I haven't ate anything in hours and since Rose was showing no signs of waking up, it wouldn't hurt to just quickly get a juice would it?

So with that thought in mind I leave my blanket on the chair and go to the cafe to get a juice.

5 mins later the waiter arrives with my juice in hand and I pay him and start to walk back to my little chair. Only once I am seated do I realise that there are 4 doctors surrounding the area near Rose's hospital room. FOUR! I walk over to one and decide to ask what's going on.

I go to the one closest to me, his badge says Carlisle.C.

I clear my throat to get his attention and then wait for him to speak.

"Oh. Good Morning, Bella Swan-am I right?" Wow his voice his so melodious. Kinda like...Edward's?

I nod and he continues. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Swan's doctor."

Wait a second...Cullen..Carlisle Cullen...Edward Cullen...OH MY GOD! I am speaking to Edward's father! What if he tells Edward about Rose? What if he recognises me? Before I can let my thoughts continue in a whirlpool of panic Dr. Carlisle speaks again.

"You needn't worry about Rosalie, she's awake now and is ready to see you. She's actually been asking for you."

Rose is awake! Finally! And she's been asking for me too! Before I can go meet my sister though, Dr. Carlisle says, "Don't worry, what happens at the hospital stays at the hospital." So he did recognise me! And for some reason I believe him...He just doesn't seem like the kind to go around telling other people's secrets.

I nod to show that I understand and make my way to Rosalie's Room. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see Dad already there. But I don't give it a second thought, my eyes are on my beautiful twin sister, she looks so fragile in that bed with all those machines around her. A tear escapes my eye and I rush over to sit by her bed. Her eyes are not open. Has she went back into coma? I raise an eyebrow at dad questioningly.

"She's fine, just went back to sleep. I just got a call from the police department, they need me back for some reason." He says then he kisses Rose's forehead and walks out muttering something, all I caught was, place like Forks...No reason...

And then he's gone leaving me here with my sister and I sip juice as I wait for her to wake again.

...3 Hours later...

"Bella?" Her slightest whisper gets my attention.

"Rose! Oh my god you're awake!" I reach over and give her a tight squeeze.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks.

"Around a week or so." I answer.

"And let me guess, you've been here the entire time?" She asks knowingly.

"Well..sorta..they kicked me out a couple of times but I came right back in" I say with a wink and together we laugh like old times.

...

We spend an hour or so catching up and just talking and then I reveal my master plan. She seems to like it because she hates the hospital even more than me and soon I find myself in the middle of a heated argument with...what do you know..DR. CARLISLE CULLEN!

"I'm sorry Bella but Rosalie shouldn't be going ou-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP HER TRAPPED HERE IN THIS STUPID HOSPITAL!"

"I'm sorry, but no." He says with finality in his statement. And that's when I turn to emotional blackmail...

"But she's my little sister and..she only has a few..months left..Please let her have a bit of fun.." God! That was hard! Talking like a little weakling isn't very easy but I can see that Dr Carlisle is starting to buy it, maybe this can actually work...

"Come on , Just give us a few hours to have some fun..It'll relieve her of stress aswell..." I say persuasively.

"4 hours. That's all you get. Understood?" He says finally giving up.

I can bearly contain my excitement as I bob my head up and down in understanding. Rose would be so happy!

 _EPOV_

Bella Swan wasn't at school for a week and I started to wonder if something happened..wait is it it weird I care about if something happens to her? Yep. Definetly weird...

During my talk with Emmett, he said not to worry, that girls are like that but Bella Swan wasn't a normal girl, she was a rebel with no cause.

I decided to call her for the 5th time that week to no avail. I waited for her to pick up..or mostly in her case not pickup and surprisingly she did...

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since last week and I was wondering if something happened, I mean you haven't been coming to school or to tution so.." I was blabbering and we both knew it.

"I'm fine Cullen. Now can you stop calling me every freaking day!"

"Umm..yeah sorry." And then she ended the call.

Sheesh. What was wrong with her? And then I realised that was standard Bella Swan behavior.

I decided to head down to the MUSIII - the music store in the mall and when the bell rang signaling the end of another boring school day, I made way to the parking lot and to Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey!" I said clapping his shoulder.

"What's down after school?"

"I was thinking MUSIII.." I reply.

"Oh that cool new music store in the mall? I've been wanting to check that out for a really long time now. I'll pick you up after school?" He asks excitedly. Honestly I don't understand his so called love for music. He would buy a cool new CD and then 2 days later it would be lying under his bed, completely forgotten.

I agree to the plan walk back over to my beautiful Volvo.

...

I can hear the music my mother Esme is playing from out here, _Katy Perry_? Or is that **Taylor Swift**? Oh well, I never will understand girl music.

"Hey mom- _mom_?

"What?Oh you're home Edward. Come on I made blueberry muffins-your favourite!" My mom was so distracted but sweet. I felt kinda bad leaving as soon as I came home..

"Umm..yeah mom I just came by to drop my stuff, Emmett's picking me up and we're going over to the mall." I said guiltily.

"The mall. Okay Have fun.."

BEEP BEEP

"Bye mom!"

I rush out into the cold but not before I grab my coat, and hurry over to the JEEP.

"Hey."

"Hi" He says back.

As we're driving towards the mall Emmett pops the question.

"So have you heard from her?"

"No. I mean yeah, I called her and she said she was fine and to not call again..."

"Wow...I don't think she likes you.." Emmett says stating the obvious.

"YOU THINK?"

The rest of the ride goes silently and we soon find ourselves lost in the music store...

 _BPOV_

"Maybe we should get back...?" Rose asks not wanting to get in trouble.

"Uh no way! It's only been 2 hours! And we still haven't checked out the new music store! I really wanna get some new CD's..please..."

Rose gives up and finally agrees to go to the music store.

As we're walking toward it she sees FROYO LOCO-the frozen yogurt place.

"Oh my god! I haven't been there in ages! Can we please go?"

And of course I can't say no to her so we go over to the MAKE YOUR OWN section and fill it with our favourite flavours. Rose of course overloads her with Strawberry Sherbet and I with Salted Caramel. We go over to pay for it and the guy makes us pay 50c extra because of adding too much.

"Oh well. It was worth it" I say as I pull out a chair and sit down.

Rose takes a spoonful and then says, "So tell me about your tutor." Of course she wants to know..

I sigh and say "I tutor him too you know?"

"Yeah yeah whatever..now give me details!" She says eagerly.

"His name is Edward Cullen and-"

"The Edward Cullen? The one who had to suffer your wrath for nearly 2 years?"

"Yep the very same." I answer back.

Rose laughs her tinkling laugh and then asks something else,"Oh my god remember the time you purposefully spilled your juice on him.."

I laugh along with her as I remember. "Sadly for him, he was always in my way on the worst days.."

"I feel bad for him.."

"Don't. That guy's a jerk. He walks around school thinking he's king or something."

"So he's not a king?"

"Nope."

"So what i'm hearing is...he's your prince?" Rose asks teasingly.

"NO!"

Rose laughs and I join in with her. Pretty soon we're done with the FROYO'S and our walking towards MUSIII.

I go straight to the Classic's and Rose to the Rock. I find a cool cover of _Claire de lune_ and reach for it just when somebody else does aswell. I turn in anger to face..Edward?

The CD drops from both our hands and clatters to the floor.

"Bella?"

"Cullen." I say coldly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I DON'T KNOW EDWARD! WHAT DO YOU DO IN A MUSIC STORE?"

"Well..you shop for CDs am I right?

"yep."

"So you're getting CDs?"

"WHOOPE-FREAKING-DOO! EDWARD CULLEN FINALLY GOT IT!" I say with a roll of my eyes.

Suddenly Rose comes in.

"Bella you done?" And then she sees the idiot next to me and gasps. Wait why the gasp? "Edward Cullen? Isn't that guy you tormented for like 2 years?"

"Yes Rose. Weren't we just talking about that? Anyways...Edward, Rosalie. Rosalie, Edward." I say.

"Hi.." Edward says shyly.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie. Bella's twin. Obviously not identical."

Edward looks surprised, very surprised.

"Why the hell so surprised Cullen? Weren't you the one who made up those rumors about me having a twin?"

Edward just shakes his head. Ha. Like I believe him.

 _RING...RING...RING...RING.._

"That yours?" Edward asks.

I nod in response and answer the call.

"Bella, it's Dr. Carlisle, I need you to bring Rose over immediately." The voice at the other end of the line says

"What why? It's only been like 3 hours!"

"Bella it is well over 4 hours! The deal was you bring her back withing 4 hours and if you can't keep your part of it, then I don't think the hospital will let me allow you to take Rosalie out for any amount of time."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise because I WAS TOO BUSY HAVING FUN WITH THE SISTER THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE LOCKED UP IN THAT HELL OF A _HOSPITAL_!" I yell emphasising the word hospital and then I cut the call.

" _Hospital?_ " Edward asks? His friend Emmett that bulky guy from school has also joined us.

And only then do I realise my words. I said Hospital...I slipped up...

 **OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What's gonna happen next? Will Bella open up to Edward? What happens back at the hospital?**

 **Plz leave a review telling me what u thing might happen next or how you're liking the story and get a shout out!**

 _ **You know you love me...**_

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **Gossip Girl**_


	4. All Out There

_**-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style.**_  
 _ **And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-**_

 **Thank you for all the visits/views and follows. But please leave a review and tell me what you think of this little fic. If you want to add your character into this story, just Private message me or write a review with description. Only first 3 people get their characters in here so be fast!**

 **Everything except story line and personalities belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 _Previously on Life as Bella Swan..._

 _"Bella, it's Dr. Carlisle, I need you to bring Rose over immediately." The voice at the other end of the line says_

 _"What why? It's only been like 3 hours!"_

 _"Bella it is well over 4 hours! The deal was you bring her back withing 4 hours and if you can't keep your part of it, then I don't think the hospital will let me allow you to take Rosalie out for any amount of time."_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise because I WAS TOO BUSY HAVING FUN WITH THE SISTER THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE LOCKED UP IN THAT HELL OF A HOSPITAL!" I yell emphasising the word hospital and then I cut the call._

 _"Hospital?" Edward asks? His friend Emmett that bulky guy from school has also joined us._

 _And only then do I realise my words. I said Hospital...I slipped up._

 _..._

 _ **EPOV**_

 _Sister? Twin? Hosipital?_ What is going on? Why would Rosalie be in a hospital? She looks fine but it could be mental health..

I raise an eyebrow and stare at Bella questioningly. She's frozen in place, her phone still in her hand and her mouth hanging open. Finally she manages to pull herself together to give me a broken answer.

"Yeah..umm...Rose works part time shifts at the hospital. I was supposed to have her back half an hour ago, to start her shift.."

I see Rosalie cast a panicked glance at Bella and Bella gives a barely noticeable nod.

"Well..you better get going..don't wanna get in trouble or anything do ya?" I ask with a smirk much to Emmett's delight as he's laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up Edward. Did I ask for your opinion on what I should do? No. I don't think so. So shut your pie hole and run along back to mommy and daddy." Bella snaps.

I honestly didn't think that would be the reaction. Oh what was I thinking? Obviously that would be Bella Swan's reaction. I don't even know what got into me! I didn't mean to be rude but it must've sounded like that because a moment later I'm watching as Bella grabs Rosalie's hand and rushes out of the store.

 _ **BPOV**_

Stupid doctor. Stupid Edward. I sigh...Stupid _me_..What I was thinking not keeping track of time, I don't know? But I do know that Rosalie will probably never get to leave the hospital again..All thanks to me..

"Bella, it's not your fault..." Rose says reading my mind as we get into my monstorous red truck.

"Yes it is. You might never get to leave that hospital again because of me! They don't trust me anymore", my voice breaks, "..I'm sorry." I apologise sincerely.

"Bella I wouldn't have left that hospital and had a great day in the first place if you hadn't bailed me out, so thank _you_." She says, but her words have little affect on me. I know for a fact that no matter how wonderful today was, it'll never happen again.

"Would you just stop blaming yourself for everything?" Rosalie asks and I sigh and manage to reply with one word.

"No."

The rest of the ride to the hospital is spent in silence. When we get out of the car Rose runs up to my side and envelopes me in a big a hug.

"I had wonderful time today, thank you." She whispers. And I hug back and prepare myself for _The Doctor's Wrath._

Together, hand in hand we walk towards her ward. A very calm looking Dr Carlisle ushers Rosalie in and comes back out to me.

"What were you _thinking_?" His voice relatively calm but sharp.

"I just lost track of time." I answer carelessly. I can't break in front of him-or anyone else for that matter. I clench my fist and remind myself that there will be plenty of time to cry in my bed, late at night-away from the watchful eyes of judgemental people.

"Bella, I thought we had an agreement. You had to bring her back within 4 hours but clearly you're not responsible enough for that. I don't even know what I was thinking, letting Rosalie go out in her current condition." he stops and looks at me, "The staff and I have agreed that Rosalie will no longer be permitted outside hospital grounds." Carlisle says.

"It's just that we were having so much fun and I never and-" I can't continue anymore, I'm choking on my sobs and my tears are breaking free, shattering my calm facade. I crumple down to the floor and feel myself slipping into darkness.

...

Where the hell am I? I struggle to sit up but when I look around I recognise the room instantly, it's a hospital room. Memories come flooding back into my mind, overwhelming me but the highlight is one of me breaking down- _in front of Dr Carlisle._.No. It can't possibly be true. Just a figment of my imagination. Right? _Wrong,_ my brain screams. I couldn't have possibly cried in front of Edward's father. It can't be true, but every part of me is saying that it is. Wait...what if he told Edward?

The sound of the door creaking open awakens me from my frantic thoughts. I look up to see that it's Dr Carlisle Cullen _\- Status: Witness to major breakdown._ Great. Just freaking great.

"Bella, I see you're awake." He starts off. I just nod and wait for him to continue.

"I'm very sorry for overwhelming you like that especially with all that's going on in your life right now." He says sincerely. But I don't like it. I don't like him pitying me. This is the exact thing I have always wanted to avoid. Pity. And now because of one break down, this guy is throwing me a pity party.

I get off the bed managing to rip off the IV, connecting me to the Ativan all while he stares at me dumbfounded. I walk up right in front of him and say, "I don't need your pity or sorrow," I say enraged. Then I walk right out the door, storming past him, only to come and add something else, "Oh and remember-What happens at the hospital, better _stay_ at the hospital" and with that I move past him- _again_ -and once I'm out of his sight I break into a run and through blurred eyes I find my way out of the cage of a hospital and to my lovely Chevy.

At arriving home I see a silver Volvo parked in my parking space. I sigh in utter frustration and park down the road.

That Volvo belongs to the one and only, "Cullen." I say.

"Ah, Bella. So glad I could catch you." Edward says cheerfully.

"Are you stalking me or something? When I told you to stop calling me, it implied the fact that I want you to leave me alone but instead you follow me to the mall and then to my house. What is _wrong_ with you?" I say as I stoop down, lift a rock and take out the house key.

"Ouch. That hurt Bella." Edward says putting a hand to his heart,"But I'll be outta your hair once you answer one question."

"Sure Cullen ask away, but be warned you only get one chance." I say playing along. I could end this game if his question wasn't to my liking but I didn't have to.

"Are you going to lie?" He asks.

"No." And then I realise something, "HA! you can't ask me a question now, that _"Are you going to lie?"_ was a question! Thanks for making me laugh Cullen."

And laughing, I walk into my house, slamming the door and leaving Edward saying a "But-".

 **...**

I swear, if Cullen rings that door bell one more time, I will personally behead him! For the past 3 minutes he's been jamming his finger non stop into the already nearly broken doorbell and it is _killing_ me.

 _RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG..RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG..RIIIIINNNGGGG..._

 _That's it! I've had it with this guy._ I rummage in my jeans pockets for the crumpled up piece of paper which has Edward's phone number on-

 _RRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG..RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG..RIIIIINNNGGGG..._

UGH! The repeated bells make me look faster and I finally find the paper-crumpled like I predicted-and dial the number. He picks up in an instant. Eager much? I go to my window and peer outside, he's in full view.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I exaggerate each word.

"No." He replies simply.

"I'm calling 911."

"What'd I do?" The ever perfect socialite asks concerned.

"You are on my property. Do not make me get down there and drag you out." From my position I can see he is trying really hard to not break into laughter.

"I am not leaving anytime soon. My finger is getting quite attached to this doorbell of yours." He says with finality. I sigh and end the call. There's only one thing left to do now...

I go downstairs and answer the door and see Cullen standing there.

"Get lost Cullen." I say curtly.

"First answer my questions." he says just as briefly. I have to give in. My ears can't take another round of _"WHO CAN JAM THEIR FINGER ON THE BELL THE FASTEST?"._

"You get one question." One question. No biggie right?

"Okay..let me think." Infuriating. _Utterly_ infuriating. This guy was ringing my doorbell non stop so I could answer one question and when I finally give him the chance he needs time to think? Just before I'm about to say something, my phone rings.

 _RING...RING...RING..._

I look down at my phone-Jessica. Well I guess it's better than dealing with Edward who now seems deep in thought while thinking of the perfect question so I answer.

"Sup." I greet.

"Sup yourself you little brat, you nea-"

"What'd I do now?" I say cutting her off.

"You got me in a heap of trouble."

"I thought you _welcomed_ trouble?" I say defectively. Edward is now staring at me, listening in to the conversation.

"I do. But this is different." She sound almost..sad?

"What kind of different?..." I ask cautiously.

"Well..it involves some kind of student watch thing. See, they caught on to the fact that I was covering for you and now..they're saying that if we don't sign a paper at _every_ class - _beginning and end_ \- and then hand the paper in after school...we could end up getting expelled."

Oh come on!

"Is that even _legal?_ They can't _make_ us come to school! And why does this matter to you so much?" I kick a pebble and it hits the large tree shading my house. Edward raises his eye brow and I cast an annoyed glance at him.

"Because now I can't jig either! All because of you."

Ohhh. That makes sense I guess. It's part of the reason I'm upset. But the main part is Rosalie's wish.

"I'll make it up to you..." I lie.

"Get me a packet of cigarettes and meet me in The Cave." Ah, The Cave. A wonderful little basement we found under an abandoned market.

"No. Do you even know how much those things cost?"

"Yes. And you are costing me my skipping classes life. So suck it up and deal with it." Bossy much?

"Half an hour." I say signaling how long it would take me and then I end the call. I turn back inside, grab my car keys and get into my truck. When I turn to lock my seat belt in place I see a pale figure and let out a scream. He chuckles.

"You scream like a girl." He says doubling over in laughter and then I realise it's Edward.

"You act like a moron. And get outta my car." I snap.

"No. You are going to answer my question."

UGHHH! "Well have you thought of it yet or do you need another hour or two?" I ask as I pull out of the driveway.

"I know what I want to ask."

"Then shoot. I don't got all day for you." I say annoyed.

"Give me every detail about Rosalie." He says finally. Wait Rosalie? Why would - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. If I tell him everything about Rosalie, he'll know her condition. So my lie wasn't as believable as I thought. _Should I lie? Yes. Duh._

"Ok..So, Rosalie is my twin, she works at the hospital as an intern-"

"Bella do I look like an idiot to you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say brusquely

"I _know_ you are lying! Could you just tell me the truth!" How did he know?

I begrudgingly answer, "Rosalie is my half-identical twin-"

"Wait _really?"_ he asks surprised.

"Yes _really._ We have similar facial features but that's where it ends. So um...she used to go to Forks High and she left-"

He talks over me again, "She went to _Forks High?_? How did I not know that?"

"Does Allie Singer ring a bell?" I say giving away another piece of information.

" _ALLIE?_ THAT'S YOUR _SISTER?_ I _KNEW_ I RECOGNISED HER FROM SOMEWHERE!..But why?" The _why_ is obvious and I answer it.

"She didn't want to set down any roots, she knew she would have to leave."

"Why?"

I'm to upset to say anything rude to him now. My eyes are focused on the road and my mind in the conversation.

"The signs were there since the beginning.." A tear escapes and I quickly bring up my hand to brush it away, but he definitely noticed. "...cancer." I say finally and once I'm parked at the gas station the tears are freely breaking free. I sob and curl my knees up and bury my face in them.

"I'm sorry. I've been such an idiot, pressuring you into telling me all this stuff. I'm sorry." he says sincerely. He reaches over and holds my hand while I let it all out. I cry for who knows how long but once my eyes are dry I look over at him.

"Please keep this to yourself." I whisper.

"You have my word" he says with a sad smile. I smile back.

With all my secrets out there, who knows what'll happen next?

 _ **You know you love me...**_  
 _ **XOXO,**_  
 _ **Gossip Girl**_

 **Yes..who knows what'll happen next?... Leave a review of what YOU think and thanks so much for all the love and support. I am rrly sorry for posting this so late but I had major writer's block. I know I know not a good excuse but it's all I got. Remember to Private Message or review me if u want your character in the story. Describe the character fully with name, personality and looks.**


	5. I Want You There

**_-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style._**

 ** _And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-_**

 **Leave a review and follow the story to know when I update. Thx for all the previous love. Couldn't have kept going eithout you guys!**

 **SHOUTOUT GOES TO:** ** _twilightlover83_** **! THX FOR FOLLOWING ME!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER, SHE OWN IT ALL!**

 _Previously on Life as Bella Swan..._

He reaches over and holds my hand while I let it all out. I cry for who knows how long but once my eyes are dry I look over at him.

"Please keep this to yourself." I whisper.

"You have my word" he says with a sad smile. I smile back.

With all my secrets out there, who knows what'll happen next?

...

 _BPOV_

I didn't go to The Cave yesterday, Jessica is too observant, she would've noticed my red, glassy eyes. Instead I dropped Edward off to his mansion and went back home and cried myself off to sleep, but the tears were less..it feels nice to finally have told someone but I _really_ wish I hadn't cried in front of Edward.

And now I'm sitting in the janitor's closet waiting for Jess and her wrath. I did buy the pack of smokes for her, so I'm pretty sure she'll forget everything.

I lay back on the small bench and start the season 2 of _13 Reasons Why._ Just as I'm about to pack up and go to my first class English-only and only because if I don't bring my grade up for that I won't graduate-Jess rages in.

" _Where. Were. You_." She demands exaggerating every stop.

"I got side tacked, but worry not I did get your smokes." I toss the packet at her and she catches it on reflex. And just like that, all is forgotten.

 _RIING...RINGGG...RINGGG.._

The bell rings warning the student body to get to class and I pack my stuff up to leave.

"Where to?" Jessica quips.

I reply briefly, "English." Jessica doesn't ask anything else she just gets up and follows me out remembering The Student Watch.

...

 _EPOV_

"See you at school?" I ask.

"Yeah." Bella replies.

I shut the door to her car and make my way inside. It's well past my curfew and fingers crossed mom and dad aren't awake. Luckily once I step inside I see it's Jasper not my parents waiting for me.

"I covered for you. Now tell me, where were you?" He asks not a second after I've stepped into the house.

"I was at Bella's place asking her for some help with my Maths homework. Cause you know..she's my tutor and all.." I lie to my own brother's face.

 _"Mmmhhmm_.." He hums.

"Well thanks for covering for me, I owe you one." I give him a clap on the shoulder and hurry upstairs to my bedroom before I can be inquired any further. Once I've shut the door and locked it I walk over to my bed and lay down. I just think. About what Bella must be going through, about Rosalie about Allie and eventually my thoughts drift all the way back to Year 7...

 _I'm back in the school corridors and a younger version of Bella is standing tauntingly in front of me, smirking. She has a drink in hand and my phone in the other._

 _"Ok..let's see...You've got a bunch of dumb fitness apps, lol that's just lame..now for the messages.." She looks through my phine occasionally sipping her juice. I try to reach over and get it back but her friend Jessica yanks my hair back._

 _"OW!" I yelp in pain. They both seem oblivious._

 _"Emmett. Who's that again? Best friend right? Ok let's read these.." And she goes on reading my messages until eventually I hear some emotion. She gasps._

 _"I knew it! You pathatic little Mama's Boy. You started that rumor!" Suddenly she untwist the lid of her drink and dunks the whole thing on my hair and face. I gasp in surprise. The drink is red and now I probably look like someone beat the life out of me. Bella dunks the bottle on my head and walks off with her friend Jessica who is now in laughing fits._

 _I wipe my face with my sweater and shake my hair around then I pick up the phone to see what made her gasp._

 _The text to Emmett about me thinking that Bella has a sister because of a once overheard conversation._

...

And that is what ruined to years of my high school life.

I grab my phone from beside me and dial Emmett's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"You do realise it's 1AM right?" I inquire.

"Yep. Do you?" He asks back.

"Yep. Now listen I need to tell you something and you have to swear on your life that you will never tell a soul!"

"Okay.."

I can't keep this with me. And Emmett would never tell anyone.

...

BPOV

 _BING BING BING.._

I look down at my phone and open the message from Edward.

 **Edward: Hey.**

I'm bored to death on this dumb Saturday because I'm ban from the Hospital for 2 days. This is my second. So I answer back.

 **Bella: Hey**

 **Edward: You busy.**

 **Bella: Dying of boredom.**

 **Edward: Wanna meet at the cafe across Newton's?**

 **Bella: Fine. This isn't a date though.**

 **Edward: I know and I never said it was.**

 **Bella: Just clearing things up.**

 **Edward: See u in 10?**

 **Bella: Yep.**

Wow. So now my Saturday isn't so uneventful. And I'm sorta looking forward to see Edward again and have some company. I grab my sketch book from my desk and my well worn out leather jacket from the hook near the door and get in my car.

The drive was short, I made it in only 5 minutes so I go to one of the back tables for 2 and plop down on one near the fireplace. I open up my sketch book and start sketching mindlessly, I come back to earth when I hear the dragging of a chair and see Edward sitting accross from me.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" he asks.

"I don't know..10 mins maybe?" I say unsure.

"Oh well sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine." I say dismissively.

"What'll you be getting?" He asks.

"Juice. And I dare you to get those frothy milk things for kids!" I say.

"No way! Those things leave milk mustaches!" He says with a mock frown.

"Come on! You might like it." I plead. And before he can say anything else, the waitress comes over.

"What can I get you?" She asks with a bored monotone voice.

"A Berry Juice for me and your _frothiest_ froth milk for the guy." I say.

"What? No. I want coffee." Edward says, but the waitress is long gone. "If I get a mustache, you better tell me!"

"In your dreams _kid_." I say exaggerating 'kid'.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just you wait, you'll see that the milk is better and then you'll be jealous and be begging to swap." he says with a smirk.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight" I say stretching the 'i'.

"So, how's your sister?" he asks nervously, knowing that it's a difficult topic.

"Back in hospital and I haven't seen her since the mall incident cause of some dumb ban." I say looking down at my book.

"I'm sorry. What was the Mall incident though?" He asks.

"Oh, it was nothing, I took Rose shopping-with permission of course because I am such a good girl-" I'm cut off by Edward's chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that was just too funny, please continue.." He says with a grin.

"So the deal was she had to be back within 4 hours for a check up and I lost track of time.."

"They made such a big deal out of that?"

"Yep. Dr Carlisle says it' to teach me a lesson." I say and Edward laughs knowing full well that no such thing will ever happen. Then we both realise what I said.

" _My dad_ is Rosalie's doctor?" He asks incredulously.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that?" I ask innocently.

" _Yes!_ How come he never told me?"

" _I_ was involved" I say with a smirk which turns into a laugh which he joins in on and soon we sound like dying pigs. As we're laughing the waitress comes over with our drinks and sets them on the table. I pick mine up and pass the milk to Edward.

Edward stares at me incredulously then slowly reaches over and takes a sip from the milk and as soon as the cup is down I am chortling. The mustache is big and hilarious. Edward quickly wipes his mouth.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Jealous?" He asks owning it like a man.

"Nope." And I rise my berry juice towards him as a cheer and take a sip.

"That brings back some pretty scary memories..." Edward says and it takes me a second to realise what he means. This was the juice I dumped on him when I was looking through his phone in 7th grade and I continued throwing my juices at him for 2 years.

A smirk reaches my lips and pretty soon I'm laughing along with Edward.

"What's funny?" a chirpy voice asks. We both look up to see a short girl with pixie hair-Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. I look over to him in question.

"Hey don't look at me! I'm not responsible for her." He says innocently.

"Don't worry I just came to make some plans with Bella!" She says happily. Then she drags a chair over from the next table and plops down like she owns the place.

"Why?" I ask with a bite. in my tone.

"We need to go shopping because all you ever wear is black! and now that Edward is your friend it's the perfect to give you a makeover!" She says it like it's the most obvious thing ever. Then I look down at my black leather jacket, black shirt, black boots and dark jeans and understand her point but I'm not about to go shopping with a stranger.

"No." I say with finality.

"Ok great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12, be ready." And before I can say anything else she's flying through the door.

"That's Alice Cullen for you-the only person who can oppose you and win." Edward says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. Now I'm stuck shopping around for dumb pink frilly dresses and painful high heels! Do you know how sad and cruel that is?"

"Nope! Don't know and don't care" He says and breaks into a laughter and I join in.

Then I remember that I can see Rose tomorrow. No getting around Alice so looks like I'll have to break Rosalie out, and with that thought a plan forms in my mind...

You know you love me...

XOXO,

Gossip Girl


	6. Girl's Day Out

_**-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style.**_

 _ **And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-**_

 **I hit 300 views! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Reviews would be nice though...**

 **SHOUT OUT GOES TO...Lysandera! Thank you for being one of my first followers!**

 _EPOV_

Another day in rainy Forks, but nothing's the same anymore, well for me. There's Bella, Rosalie or Allie, my friendship with Bella? I don't know, does it even exist? And then there's the secret about Rosalie. I'm not sure why Bella insists on keeping it a secret but she must have a reason so that little secret is staying in my pocket...except for Emmett. Emmett knows all. But he's the only one I told and he would never tell anyone.

I get out of my car and make my way to my locker to see Bella leaning on it and can't help the smile that appears on my face. Bella smiles back, that little thing used to be a rarity, seen by very less people if any at all but now I got to see it quite often.

"Hey." I say once I reach the locker.

"Hey, hang on a sec." She pulls out her phone and checks a message, instantly frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask after seeing the expression.

"Pixie is asking me to come to the school parking lot in 15 minutes, apparently we couldn't go shopping for frilly dresses yesterday because she was busy so we're going now. Like _literallly today."_

I let out a laugh. "Typical Alice, but why are you so upset? I thought this was your thing, you know skipping class..."

Bella rolls her eyes and says, "I have this dumb student watch thing and I have to get a paper signed by my teacher at every class and hand it in at the end of the day, or risk expulsion."

"Wow, that's new. _But_ " I say popping the 't', "You could go home because you're sick..." I wiggle my eyebrows and earn a laugh from Bella.

"Yeah...My head is hurting..." Bella says with a smile and I smile back. Then I realise I forgot my Gym clothes in my car and once I tell Bella she comes with me seeing as she'll have to go there anyways. We make our way to the school parking lot and from there to my silver Volvo.

Once there, I take out my Gym clothes but when I look back Bella's gone.

 _BPOV_

We're heading over to the Edward's car to get some stuff when I see a bright flash of yellow, I blink a few times and when I open them again, it's still there-A canary yellow Porsche with Alice sitting in the front seat waving me over in urgency. Edward hasn't noticed that I'm not beside him any more so I sneakily run away and towards Alice's car. Not like I care about school anyway. When I'm getting in the ostentatious car my phone rings. Edward. Alice stares at me, throwing daggers with her eyes.

I answer the call and throw the daggers right back.

"You're going now?" He asks.

"Yeah...Oh hey, can you go to the office and tell them I stayed home because I was _severely_ sick. It's only morning and barely anybody has seen me." I ask.

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow."

 _"Peace Out!"_ I say into the phone while looking back at Edward. Then I end the call and Alice drives off.

"You said _15_ minutes." I say slightly angry.

"My little baby right here is faster than I thought." She answers sheepishly. I scoff.

"Whatever. Make a right here." I say.

"Why? The mall is straight ahead" Oh Alice, poor confused Alice.

"We're going to the hospital first." It's part of my plan, I need to tell Alice about Rose or it won't work, I _really_ don't want to but I don't think Alice will be too pitiful. At least I _hope_ so.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?" She asks worried.

"No..umm..do you remember Allie?" I ask with a bout of nervousness.

"Yeah! She was amazing! Her sense of fashion was _beyond_ cool. What about her?"

After explaining everything to the pixie in _full_ detail and getting a few _'I'm Sorry's_...

"Wait, so who knows about this?" She asks as the hospital comes in view.

"Just my family, Edward, Dr. Carlisle and a few other doct-" Pixie cut me off.

"MY DAD KNEW?! OH MY GOD! NEARLY _HALF_ MY FAMILY KNEW BEFORE ME!" Alice screams.

"Chill Pixie. The first time I even talked to you was yesterday." I say in a matter of factly tone. Honestly this pixie was driving me nuts.

"And why are we here?" She asks.

"Well, I couldn't possibly break Rose out without someone distracting the guards.."

"WE'RE BREAKING HER OUT OF HOSPITAL?"

"Yes. And _you_ need to distract the guard while I go in and get Rose out. Understood?" I ask and receive a nod from her.

"But won't they be able to tell she's a patient because of her clothes?" Alice asks as she parks in the parking lot.

"Yes, which is why I bought clothes for her to change into." I'd only remembered last minute and I'm very glad I did.

"Ok let's go."

 _APOV_

Bella has left to get Rosalie ready to leave and I'm supposed to distract the guard at the exit. I have no idea how. I pace a hallway near the doors when an idea pops in my head and I make my way towards the guard with worry masking my smug face.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely. The guard looks down at me. "I saw a kid back there who looked lost and was without his parents."

"That's not my job, please report it to the front desk." He says monotone. _Crap._

"Um..But the lady isn't there it said **LUNCH BREAK** and that _poor_ kid could get lost, please help him." By now the guard looks utterly annoyed.

"Where is he?" He asks, frustration present in his voice. _Yes!_

"Come with me." I lead the way to Cafe as it's quite far from Rosalie's ward. "Huh, weird. He's not here anymore. He must've found his parents." The look the guard's face was hilarious, he looked _so_ mad. Over his shoulder I see Dad. That's good, Bella would have been able to leave freely by now with the guard _and_ the doctor here, then I realise what this means for _me._ Dad can't see me here or he'll ask why I'm here. _Shoot!_

"Thanks for helping!" I say to the guard and run off toward the exit. Once I get in the parking lot I see Rosalie, she looks a bit weak and fragile. Then I notice her clothes-a navy blue shirt with a white crop jacket and dark denim jeans with a white scarf around her neck. That girl's style is impeccable! Next to her is Bella's ever present leather jacket with a black tee and ripped _jeans-also_ black. I walk over to them, a smile present on my face and jump onto Rosalie, cuddling her in a hug.

"Can't-breathe-" I hear a whisper and I back down.

"Sorry! I'm Alice by the way." I introduce myself.

"Yeah I know." She says and I stare at her with a look on my face which says: ' _How do you know me?'_ "From grade 7, in high school." She chuckles and I do too, I look over at Bella and see that she's smiling.

 _BPOV_

"Alice calm down! Rose stop her!" I say to no result. Alice is going crazy! Running around like a maniac and piling all here favourite clothes in her hands. Then I look over and see Rose has nearly as big of a pile.

"No! Rose not you too!" She just ignores me!

"BELLA! Come here" I hear Alice say from the back and I begrudgingly head over.

"What?" I ask. No answer. She just pushes me in a changing room. Dumping all the clothes on the bench, Rose comes over and does the same. There are nearly 20 shirts and dresses here if not more!

 _"You_ are trying on these clothes and then letting us buy them for you." Rose says. I scoff. As if.

"And _why_ would I do that?" I ask and receive smirks from Alice and Rose. _"What?"_ I ask again.

 _EPOV_

Biology is boring without Bella. Like _supremely_ boring. It's like-

"Edward! We have English together now, walk with me." Lauren says popping out of literally nowhere. _Wait-Now?_ As in the bell rang and I didn't even realise. _Wow._ Zoned out much? I can't get out of talking to Lauren-or should I say Gossip Queen-since we do have the same class next - _now._

We start walking and instantly she breaks the awkward silence, "So, what's with you and Bella? How're you suddenly friends?" After hearing her question I wish she hadn't.

"It's none of your business Lauren" I say snappily. This walk to our next class is seeming quite long.

"I just wanna know how you got past Bella's barriers." She says nonchalantly. "I mean it's not like she told you some _big_ secret and you guys bonded over it." It's _exactly_ like that.

"Lauren it really is none of your business and I think it would do you better to _not_ ask about Bella, seeing as she could do a _hell_ lot of damage." I say fiercely. Lauren is staring at me, her mouth agape and fury clear in her eyes. I enter the classroom and go to sit down on my assigned seat-which is luckily far away from Lauren-and stare ahead listening to Mr. Mason's lecture with one ear and tossing it out from the other.

Bella isn't here, I had a test first period-and I'm positive I failed-and Lauren Mallory also known as Gossip Queen inquired me about my friendship with Bella. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Alrighty class! Take out a pencil and rubber and put everything else under your desk. It's time for a _POP QUIZ!" Great._ Just _freaking_ great.

 _BPOV_

 _"What?_ Why're you guys staring at me like that, it's rude to stare you know!" I say with confusion and anger. What are they hiding from me?

"Umm..." Alice trails off and I turn to Rosalie.

"Well..We have nothing against telling people about my _condition..."_ Rosalie says a smirk playing on her lips. _She wouldn't dare!_

"You _wouldn't..."_ I say horrified. All that pity form all those _strangers...No.._

 _"Yes_ we would. I mean unless of course you try on these clothes.." Alice says innocently. That little devil. I look over at the pile, there's a lot of black in there but it just has more designs on it. I sigh.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Alice and Rosalie squeal, their eyes sparkling like they've just won the lottery.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" I say.

"Your look says it all darling. Your look says it _all."_ Rosalie says in a cooing kind of way with a smile plastered on her face. It's nice to see her smile. She's been smiling all day today and it makes me so happy that she's happy. I give up and groan. After a series of squeals the girls run out of the changing room and close the door.

So I'm actually doing this. Great. Just freaking great. I look over at the pile of clothes and rummage through them and within seconds I find _3_ pink shirts and _2_ pink dresses. I throw them one by one over the door-so they can catch it-and instantly here stuff like:

 _"Hey!"_

 _"I really liked this one!"_

 _"This was my favourite!"_

 _"Oooh maybe I can get this for myself!"_

 _"Bella you have no taste in fashion."_

Yep. Definitely glad I got rid of those. I look back over at the pile and pick out a black top with cool criss-cross straps and red roses on the top left side of it. It's actually not too bad and it would look amazing with my leather jacket. I try it on and it fits well, Rosalie must've told Alice my size. After pulling on my leather jacket over the top I walk out.

Alice and Rose's mouths are agape and their eyes are wide, feeling a little insecure I wrap my hands around myself.

"What?" I ask nervously.

 _"Bella.."_ Rosalie whispers in awe.

"YOU LOOK _AMAZING!"_ Alice squeals.

 **So Bella's changing up her style a bit and exploring the world of** ** _COLOUR!_** **Edward was getting grilled about his friendship with Bella and Alice and Bella broke Rose out of hospital! What will be the consequences to their actions? Follow my story and be updated about the next chapter to find out!**

 ** _You know you love me..._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Gossip Girl_**


	7. New and Old Friends

**_-Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the most wonderful Alternate Universe-Twilight Style._**

 ** _And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell.-_**

 **I hit 500 views! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **SHOUT OUT GOES TO...** ** _Cyan Mckenzie_** **! Thank you for being my first-and only-reviewer.**

 **Plz leave a review to get a shout out next time!**

 _BPOV_

God these bags are heavy! I can't believe I actually bought so much. And not just clothes, but shoes and scarves as well. I also got 2 new watches but refrained from jewelry. Hey! I'm still the same person.

We are currently making our own FRO-YO's. I know! Yum! I fill my cup to it's extent with Salted Caramel, Rose with Strawberry Sherbet and Alice with Banana Delight. Okay _fine_ I admit, we filled it more than maximum capacity, it was literally over flowing but don't look at me like that! You would do the same! After paying for our Fro-yo's with 50c extra we find a table on the little terrace and sit down there.

"So what's your favourite shirt?" Alice asks enthusiastically.

I roll my eyes at the energy but give an answer. "The black one with colourful paint dripping from the neck." Now before you say: _'But I thought you didn't like color'._ Let me just tell you that for some reason that shirt stood out to me. The paint is like the color and happiness in the darkness. Kind of like the way Edward is to me. _Wait where'd he come from?_ Well whatever it's true, he does make me happy. God I'm getting too deep over a shirt.

"Oooh I like that one too! What about favourite bottoms?" Rosalie asks.

"The white ripped from the bottom shorts." I reply and they both nod.

"Favourite dress?" Alice asks.

"The red off the shoulder one is nice." It really is. It starts off in a deep red then gets lighter and ends mid thigh.

"I _LOVE_ THAT ONE!" Rose exclaims. And me and Alice laugh at her energy and she joins in.

We eat for a few minutes and then me and Alice start bugging Rose to eat faster. We are both finished and she's _barely_ ate half of hers.

"Rose come _on!"_ Alice whinges.

"Yeah, I mean at your pace we would be stuck here all day." I say.

"Can't a girl just live life for once?" Rose asks and glares at us. _Yikes!_ She can be scary. After that me and Alice shut up. Then I realise something.

"Wait...why hasn't Dr Carlisle called us yet?" I ask. I mean it has been _3 hours_! I would've expected him to barge in through the mall looking for Rose.

"Maybe he hasn't realised yet?" Rose asks hopefully.

"No he must be busy with something else..." Alice says. Just then my phone rings. I turn my iphone X so the screen faces Alice and Rose and they let out a small gasp.

"Speak of the devil.." I murmur as I accept the call. I can't exactly avoid it forever.

"I am giving you exactly one minute to explain everything." Dr Carlisle says and I can hear him starting to loose his calm. I mean wouldn't you if a patient just disappeared? I decide to play with him a little..

"Where's _who?"_ I ask innocently.

" _Isabella Swan_ I know you have Rosalie with you and you should know this is a serious case that can end up in court." He says sounding slightly mad.

"Chill Doc. My sis is with me. Now may I ask you where _you_ were through all this?" I ask giving in.

" _I_ was treating a patient on the verge of death and then I went to see Rosalie and she was gone! I expect you at the hospital in 20 minutes."

"Bu-" I was cut off by the beep indicating the call had been cut. I look over at my friends. Rose had finished her yogurt and was looking at me waiting for answers. "So he said he was treating a patient which is why he didn't notice Rose's disappearance and we have to be at the hospital in 20 mins."

Alice looked sad but Rose looked sadder. Alice noticing Rosalie's expression grabbed her phone from her bag and called someone.

"Hi dad!" She said cheerfully. _What is she up to now?_ There was silence and then she spoke again. "Rose is with me and Bella...Yeah, I guess you could put it that way...Well I was wondering if Bella and Rose could stay over at her house for a sleepover?...Rose would still be under your eye and you could do her checkups at home...Daddy _please?...Yes!_ Thank you! Love you, bye!"

"What did you just do?" Rose asks lifting and eyebrow questioningly while I glare at Alice.

"Well girls, I just set up a sleepover, my house and Rose doesn't have to go to the hospital today!" a cheerful Alice replies.

"Wait seriously? Rose can stay?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yep!"

"OMG! THANK YOU!" Rose starts jumping up and down and squealing.

"My pleasure!" Alice says. "Now lets get this show on the road!"

After shopping for 1 hour more and buying a pair of red Converse we finally get in the car and Alice starts driving, me in the front and Rose at the back. I just sit back and think of the wonderful day we just had.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rose asks. Only then do I actually realise we're heading in the direction of the school.

 _"SCHOOL?"_ I ask. Alice just smirks and parks the car in the school parking lot.

"Alice no! What are we doing here?" Rose asks fuming.

"We my dear friends are just in time for 4th period." Alice says.

 _"No!"_ Me and Rose say together. Wow. Twin telepathy much?

"Yes. No arguing. Now grab an outfit you bought today, you can change in the bathroom."

Me and Rose just stare at her like she's mad.

"Oh sweeties there is no winning against me. _Chop Chop_!" She says and get out of the car and returns with a few clothes and shoes in hand. "Get out."

"But what if someone recognises her?" I ask.

"They won't trust me. Edward and Emmett didn't." She answers.

"They won't let me in." Rose says.

"Visitors pass. Now move your butts." Alice says snapping her fingers. I roll my eyes and get out begrudgingly, Rose following my steps.

"What name will I be going by?" Rose asks.

"Rosalie Cullen. My cousin from Rochester, New York. Visiting to check out the area." Alice says in a business like manner.

Looks like we're actually doing this.

 _EPOV_

I. Hate. Maths. Now just imagine me banging my head on the graffiti covered table at every full stop because that is exactly what I wanna do right now. I don't understand a word of what Mr. Varner is saying. Like why should I even care about all these _x_ and _y_ 's? It's all just dumb-

"Edward answer the question on the board." Mr Varner called on me.

Great. Just freaking great. I look up at the board and see a complicated equation with too many pro-numerals to count. Just as I'm about say I don't know it the door opens. _Yes!_ Saved _by..Bella?_ And _ROASALIE?_ Am I going insane. I blink my eyes. Nope. Still there. Bella looks over at me and winks. Then she looks over at Mr Varner and hands him a slip. He nods then motions for them to take a seat. Wha-? But Rose isn't even a student here. Then I notice on the edge of her shirt is small badge which says **VISITORS PASS.** Oh. That makes sense. I nudge Emmett who is beside me.

"Rosalie." I whisper while motioning in her direction. Emmett's eyes go wide.

"Seriously?" He inquires.

"Yep." I say popping the 'P'.

 _RPOV_

Oh my god! I'm actually here. In high school. _Again._ I can't stop smiling! I don't _think_ anyone will recognize me. I wasn't in a popular group back in year 7 and I look different now. I've lost a lot of weight because of cancer and I've grown up as well. Lets just hope no one recognises me.

I'm sitting next to this guy next to Edward and Bella is next to Edward himself. I focus on the lesson and have no trouble understanding the concepts. I may have been sick but dad insisted that I do online schooling and my online course was slightly ahead of the one at this school. I look over and see Bella and Edward talking then Bella whips out her phone and starts showing Edward today's pictures. Today was fun. I miss school and shopping and normal stuff.

"Edward, Bella is there something you would like to share with us?" The teacher asks.

"No sir." Bella says putting away her phone.

"Alright now class get started on homework from other classes because we have finished the exercise and I cannot move forward until the rest of the grade has as well." The teacher says, then he sits down on his desk and starts looking through some papers. The whole class starts talking excitedly about their weekend and parties. Edward and Bella are talking and-

"Hi I'm Emmett." The guy next to me says looking in my direction. Wait, he's talking to _me?_ I look around just to be sure and he chuckles.

 _"Me?"_ I ask nervously.

"Yep." He says popping the 'P' and layer of pink cover my face.

"Oh. Um..I'm Rosalie." I say nervously.

"Cool. Are you new here?" He asks.

"No..I mean yes!" I say remembering my cover story. "I'm Alice, Edward and Jasper's cousin from New York. I'm just visiting to check out the area and all that.."

"Ok cool." After a few minutes of me doodling on the already graffiti filled table, Emmett breaks the silence by saying, "Hey, do you wanna play Piano Tiles multiplayer mode?"

Piano-what now? "Um, sure. How do we play?" He looks at me like I'm crazy then a look of realisation hits his face-wait does he know? No he can't. Bella only told Edward and Emmett easily believed my fake back story-He covers it up and offers to teach me how to play enthusiastically. And we spend the rest of the lesson playing piano tiles. I think I'm getting addicted. No like I literally downloaded it on my phone after one game.

Once the bell rings I stand up and wait for Bella. The together we walk out of class-together meaning, me, Bella, Edward and Emmett. Turns out they're best friends. I look around the school with my eyes while we walk to the cafeteria. It looks the same, no changes. Then once we enter the cafeteria everybody falls silent and all eyes turn to us. Some people start whispering and trading glances all while we walk to the lunch line. Suddenly I feel someone gently grab my hand. I look up and see Bella giving me a reassuring smile. I give a shaky smile back. Then she turns around in the line and faces everyone.

"Get a life people!" She yells and everybody goes back to talking to their friends, only occasionally looking at our group. I look at the food in front of me, pizza, pasta, juice, burgers. It all look so good so I grab one of each item. Hey! Don't judge. For the past 3 months which I spent in the hospital because my condition got more severe and doctors were working on a treatment I've only had hospital food - with Bella bringing in food from home whenever she can - and believe me, _it is not nice._

We go to the table in the far back corner and sit down, only then does everybody notice all the food on my tray. Bella smiles knowingly, it takes Alice a minute to realise why I got this much but then she smiles too. The boys just look at me weirdly.

"What? I like food." I say innocently. Oh innocent I am not.

"Nothing." They said shaking their heads.

"Good. _Nothing_ holds me back from my food" They all laugh at that start talking too each other. Feeling a bit lonely so I pull out my phone and start playing piano tiles. After a minute or so of playing I pause the game and take a bite of my burger-it is _wayyyyyy_ better than the hospital food. Trust me. I would know. I turn back to my phone to see it's not there. Then a second later it's set on the table with multiplayer mode.

"Ready?" Emmett asks.

"Ready to lose?" I ask competitively.

"Pfft as if" And then he presses play. We verse each other in a heated match and the game is pretty even but then I miss a tile and time runs out. He won. Ugh. Emmett looks at me smugly.

"Wait do you smell that?" He asks and sniffs the air. I shake my head, I'm confused. "IT'S THE SMELL OF _VICTORY!"_ He yells.

I scoff, "You cheated. You distracted me."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

 _"Did too."_

 _"Did not!"_ Oh. I just said the wrong thing. Emmett is looking at me like he just won the lottery.

"You tricked me!" I say.

"Did no- wait, actually yeah I did." He says smirking.

"Whatever, I call for a re-match."

"What? No congrats? Somebody's a sore loser.

"Take. That. Back. Right. Now." I say aggravated.

He laughs. He just freaking laughed. I glare at him trying to stay serious but eventually fail and laugh along with him.

I think I've made a great friend.

 **So. Shopping night was successful and Rose got to go back to school for half a day. Next chapter will be the sleepover! And let's just say..the last few chapters were the rainbow before the storm. I know it's the opposite saying but i dont care. You were warned.**

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY. AND YOU'LL GET A SHOUT OUT! even if 10 ppl review i will give all of them a shout out so plz make my day and leave a review and follow and fav my story

 _ **You know you love me...**_

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **Gossip Girl**_


End file.
